New yet Old?
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: Bellas a mutant! And her older brother is none other than Logan! She had gone to Forks in an atempt 2 find him only 2 find the Cullens. Just as she was about 2 tell them the truth James attacked she ran. Now the Cullens r in New York and c her 10 yrs l8r
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella has a secret. She has special powers! And her older brother is none other than Logan! She had gone to Forks in a desperate atempt 2 find him only 2 meet the Cullens instead. Just as she was about 2 tell them James attacked so she ran. It's been 10 years since that faitful day, and now the Cullen's are in New York! How do they react when they see Bella? Alive and still young?**

**There ya haver it!! Hope u enjoy!!**

************************************

**Bella's pov**

"Mom?" I caalled into the darkness. "Mom?" She wasn't my actual mom, but I was still close too her.

"Hello Bella." He said from across the room.

"Where's my Mother?" I screamed going into a fighting position. He laughed.

"What are you, a puney human, going too do to me?" He asked.

"Oh, you think you're dangerous? You haven't seen anything yet!" I yelled, and for the first time in 5 years I let the long silver claws come out of my skin. My eyesight dissapeared and instead I could sense where he was moving, by using the vibrations of the earth. He laughed.

"I can still kill you Bella. It would be oh so easy." I laughed.

"You can die trying." I said and with that he rushed me.

~*~*Insert awesome fight scene~*~

I was running again. First it was from James now from the Cullens. I didn't want them too know what I was. A freak. An outsider. A mutant.

*********************************************

**Well that was really short, but it's just an intro!! Currently I'm at the library writing this as fast as freaking possible! Our power & junk should b on soon, but until than know I'm writing the other chapters for stories, and this in my awesome notebook!! (It has Grr!! Rofl I didn't think I spelled that right! :D)! Also, I'm coming 2 the library every day 2 check my e-mail & stuff! So still review!! And read!! Oops u already have!! :P I'm hyper and this librarian is gonna kick me off soon cause I'm bounicg up and down. She's a mean libarian! :P And I'm an excellent customor here!! XD Smiles 4 everyone!! **

**The apocolypse will be pink!!! EEEEEEEEEW!!! **

**Sara!**


	2. Burnt

**YAY! I'm back! My computer's fine now so ya!! On with the chp!**

**O ya! This is happening in the episode where everybody's exposed! It' gonna b a little different tho! Logan comes back with them. **

**Ok so 4 the codes:**

**The code is bold underline**

**_What the code is for is bold slant_**

_The computer's 'voice' is slanted_

**************************************

**Bella's POV!**

It had been 3 years since the 'James' incident. In that time nothing had really happened. I just found Logan and moved in with him at the mansion, stayed blind for the sake of it being difficult to switch between having vision and being blind. Oh yeah, did I mention missing the Cullens so much that it killed me to keep going everyday? Yeah, better add that to the list.

Today Jean, Scott, one of my best firends Rogue, and all the other kids went too face Magneto. The Preffessor said I didn't have to so I could stay and protect the other younger kids at the school. They were leaving at noon.

A pair of wheels came towards me.

"Good morning proffessor. How are you?"

"Fine, Bella. And you?" I smiled.

"Been better." He patted me on the back.

"I'm sure we'll find him." He patted my back. I did a sad smile.

"I'm not talking about Logan... He'll be fine. I just..." The preffessor sighed. He knew who I was thinking of. **(A/N: It's Edward if u haven't figured it out! :D)**

"You'll find him. In time. And he'll still love you." I snorted.

"Doubt it. Why would he want me back? I'm just a freak." He sighed.

"Haven't you and Logan talked about this many times? You aren't a freak. Your just special. Gifted. And you help people. Unlike others."

I smiled. "Thanks Professor." He turned around.

"I'll see you soon than?"

"Yes." I smiled and waved as he left than turned the tv back up.

**2 hours later**

There were loud thuds coming from downstairs, not to mention Deafcon four was going on. What was wrong? I ran down there.

"Bella! Thank god!" Bobby yelled running up to me.

"Bobby? What's going on?" I yelled over the computer voice.

"_The mansion will self destruct in 2 minutes." I sighed._

"Joy." I heard Cyclops loud voice boom behind me.

"All right everybody follow me! Bella are you coming?" I shook my head.

"I'll live. I'm gonna try to stop the big boom." He left with all the other students. I let my vision come back, and felt almost blind, again, from the lack of. Weird. Turning towards the computer typing all the access codes I knew.

**11956769 **_**Weapons** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**59462950 **_**Defences** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**36239783 **_**Bedroom lockdown** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**58239698 **_**Metal shutters** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**57392780 **_**Deafcon 1** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**92455763**_** Deafcon 2** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**69158392 **_**Deafcon 3** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**64912834 **_**Deafcon 4** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**93468521 **_**Gate acess** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**94563768**_** Ceribro** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**39649731 **_**War Room **__"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**64981203 **_**X-Jet** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**15694734 **_**Helicopter Room** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**13486509 **_**Automatic Lockdown** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**13598610** _**Lazers **"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**31976524 **_**Gunfire** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

**13985430 **_**Camera Parol** __"Acess Denied. Please Try Again."_

I tried everything. Shutting down things all at once and anythingelse I could think of.

_"The mansion will now self destruct."_

As a final, and feble, attemt to save myself I threw up a huge rock tent around my self. Blocking out the black that was threatning to take over when I earthbended.

Stupid as it may be I wanted to die. Just this once. Why wouldn't anyone let me? Without Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, even Rose (who hated me). I missed them.

"Goodbye Edward. I love you." I whispered. The blue and orange exploded around me. I felt the life leave me. My skin slowly burning to a crisp. I let out the gasp of pain that I had held in, for so long. I sighed and felt my soul leave my body. I looked down at it. Half of my face was burnt along with my arm. Yet, oddly enough, I looked peaceful, for the first time in almost 60 years. The rest of my body was being covered quickly by ruble. After a few moments i was no longer visible. After watching the rest of the mansion crumble I went to Ceribro to see if they survived.

Scott, and the others slowly walked out. Their clothes we're tattered, and their clothes, but they were alive. The X-jet appeared, with Kitty, Jean, and Rogue running out screaming Scott, the other kids, and I's names. I tried to call back, but I couldn't. Once they found Scott, he ran to the preffesor and started shaking him. Suddenly he turned into Mystequie. Everyone screamed. I watched as everyone else came out seeing the burnt mansion.

Logan ran out and up to Scott.

"Where's Bella?" He yelled.

"She stayed in the main acess computer trying to stop it from exploding. She didn't come out." Logan growled and ran into the ruble looking for my body.

**2 hours later~**

When they did find my body they checked for a pulse. Apparantly there was. Everyone tried to wake me up, but couldn't.

"She's in a coma." Beast stated after examining my body, which was healing quickly. Logan went into the other room. You could still here him sobbing though.

I wanted to go back to my body, but I couldn't. Instead I went to see the rest of the world. To find the Cullens.

As much as I wanted to stay somehow I knew. I had to find them. Too heal this everlasting hole in my heart**.**

*******************************************

**So what did u think? She's supposed 2 be having like an out of body experience!! XD She WILL come out of it though. But first I gots some stuff planned!! **

**Review plz!!!!!!!! **

**Luv u all!!!**

**Sara**


	3. I need a Betta! Not a fish tho!

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


End file.
